


Princesa

by Jenny_anderson



Series: Retazos de mi vida [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En 5 años puedes verla de nuevo y descubrir que ya no hay nada de la mujer a la que amaste. En 5 años puedes verlo de nuevo y descubrir que realmente nunca le olvidaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesa

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

 **Notas** : Inspirado en el capítulo 16 de **She kills my EGO** de Sol Levine.

 

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Serena, Seiya; Serena/Darien, Serena/Seiya

**Beta: Sol Levine**

**Palabras: 1,510**

**Resumen:** En 5 años pueden pasar muchas cosas o todo puede seguir igual, en 5 años puedes terminar una carrera,  casarte, tener hijos, puedes enamorarte o dejar de amar, en 5 años puedes descubrir que esos que siempre deseaste jamás fue lo que necesitaste. En 5 años puedes verla de nuevo y descubrir que ya no hay nada de la mujer a la que amaste. En 5 años puedes verlo de nuevo y descubrir que realmente nunca le olvidaste.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

 

Ella siempre había esperado que el reencuentro fuera explosivo, olvidando que el primer encuentro realmente simplemente fue la reunión de las miradas de un par de extraños. Así que fue realmente un poco desilusionante encontrarlo de la manera en que lo había hecho, en una de las tantas cafeterías de la ciudad con la vista fija en un libro con alguna de esas mezclas exóticas en las manos y sin reparar en ella ni un momento.

 

La última vez que lo había visto le había dicho que lo suyo no tenía futuro y que era mejor terminar con aquel sin sentido; todo había sido mentira por supuesto, pero no lo entendió hasta meses después cuando el daño ya estaba hecho.

 

Nunca había sido buena para entender sus propios sentimientos, su vida había estado tan envuelta en drama y peleas, que no había tenido tiempo como la mayoría de los adolescentes de conocerse realmente, después de todo apenas tenía 15 años cuando descubrió que su destino era ser la soberana de la tierra.

Nunca había tenido novio hasta Darién, y su relación no era lo que se podía llamar normal, después de todo, ellos dos eran la reencarnación del príncipe de la tierra y la princesa de la luna. ¿Cómo no creer entonces que estaba viviendo en un cuento de hadas? Durante mucho tiempo creyó con los ojos cerrados que lo único que daba sentido a su vida era su amor por Darién y que lo único que podía hacerla feliz era casarse con él.

 

No había reconocido la dependencia que sentía, y había necesitado mucho para hacerlo.

 

Darién y ella eran co-dependientes. Se habían hecho mucho daño. Y no es que fuera realmente su culpa: habían sido las circunstancias de su encuentro. Él había perdido a su familia y su memoria, había construido muros a su alrededor para defenderse de las perdidas y del dolor; había tenido una infancia muy solitaria. Así, se aferró a ella. Primero como la jovencita que lo molestaba, luego como Sailor Moon, también como la princesa que le prometía consuelo en sueños. Y al fin, rematando la historia como la mujer con la que fundaría un reino y le daría una familia, lo único que él deseaba más que cualquier cosa.

 

Para Serena, la cosa había sido un poco de lo mismo. No fue afortunada con los chicos que le gustaban, se enamoraba rápidamente y, con la misma rapidez, se encontraba con el corazón roto. Amaba a Tuxedo Mask como el hombre ideal que siempre venía a su rescate; Darién era el hombre extraño con el que siempre terminaba discutiendo, pero por el que no podía dejar de preocuparse, y quien terminó siendo Tuxedo Mask, y más adelante, el príncipe de quien ella estuvo enamorada en su vida pasada y que lo volvió todo mejor: su futuro esposo y padre de su hija.

 

Ahora, viéndolo todo en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta que realmente jamás tuvieron tiempo para conocerse y descubrir qué querían uno del otro. Primero, ella tomando esa carrera desesperada para rescatarlo de manos del negaverso, y culminar en aquella horrible pelea donde él había sacrificado su vida para protegerla; al término de la que, en su último aliento de vida, deseó con todas sus fuerzas, olvidar todo y poder vivir una vida como una chica normal. Y entonces, Alan y Ann. Luego Rini. Y después, se habían distanciado lentamente, demasiado seguros uno en el otro. Había desperdiciado mucho tiempo pensando que, lo que sentía por Darien, seguía siendo amor, aferrándose las utopías y los deberes impuestos.

 

Recordando una hija que debía existir.

 

Lo suyo con Darién no había sido malo, pero había sido demasiado intenso. La clase de intensidad que no se puede comprender del todo siendo tan jóvenes. Tenían demasiada carga sobre sus hombros: una vida pasada, la obligación de una vida futura. Darién era un hombre encantador, pero no el tipo de hombre que ella necesitaba para ser feliz en ese momento de su vida. Y por supuesto, ella tampoco era quien podía hacer a Darien feliz, no mientras no reconocieran lo que necesitaban. Dieron por hecho que luego de Rini, todo se resolvería solo y…

 

…entonces Seiya.

 

Durante mucho tiempo, Serena se convenció de que lo que sucedió con Seiya fue obra de la soledad, segura de que, de haber estado Darién en Tokio, ella jamás habría siquiera pensado en él cantante como algo más que un amigo, ni que lo habría dejado entrar jamás a su corazón. Pero, cuando los hermanos Kou regresaron, Darién ya estaba con ella.

 

Y ella aun anhelaba estar con Seiya, pero tenía demasiado miedo para aceptarlo, así que se permitió verlo algunas veces para asegurarse a sí misma, que sólo estaba confundida, que con Darién junto a ella, Seiya no sería capaz de hacerla temblar como sólo Tuxedo Mask había logrado.

 

Lo único que logró con eso fue confundirse más y dañar a los dos hombres en el proceso. Uno no debería encontrar esos amores tan intensos con menos de 20 años, y mucho menos intentar comprenderlos.

 

Él la escuchó antes de verla. En el momento en que hizo su pedido, notó que mantenía todavía el timbre levemente infantil y musical que la había acompañado cuando la conoció. Sin embargo, si era honesto consigo mismo, no la había reconocido.

 

Era cierto que ahora era una mujer mucho más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte, pero había cosas que él siempre había dado por supuestas. Primero que nada, vio ese aire de melancolía que parecía rodearla, luego, el cabello que caía liso y sin rastro del flequillo y odangos que eran tan característicos en ella. Tampoco llevaba ni un solo color pastel en su atuendo: su vestimenta era una combinación de cafés y negros. Colores que hablaban de madurez y responsabilidad.

 

La última vez que se habían visto, ella había dado por terminado lo que tenían, y él, actuó con el dramatismo propio del artista. Claro que lo había lastimado, pero para efectos prácticos, siempre supo que su afecto estaba en el lado perdedor. Y por otro lado, jamás se escribe mejor que cuando se tiene el corazón roto. Existen un montón de artistas que podían probar su punto.

 

Desde el inicio, todo había estado pincelado con dramatismo: la vida pasada y futura de ella, el novio perfecto que no puede ni se atreve a dejar, las guardianas intransigentes cuya misión era asegurarse que todo sucediera tal cual el “destino quería”…

 

Y la mujer que al final, jamás había tomado las riendas de su propia vida.

 

Seiya siempre imaginó aquel reencuentro, cargado con todas esas cosas que quedaron sin decirse entre ellos; pero en ese momento, en esta cafetería que no tenía nada de especial, igual  a las miles que hay en el resto de la ciudad, y a la que entro más por capricho que por deseo, se dio cuenta de que, todo lo que se dijo entre ellos, era todo lo que se tenía qué decir.

 

Ya no hay más palabras hiriendo su garganta, intentando salir; ni súplicas desesperadas, atrapadas en su pecho; tampoco hay forzada resignación. Simplemente ya no había nada para ella.

 

Sonrió ante el descubrimiento, mirando la alianza que unía su vida a la de alguien más. Se preparó para saludarla y cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida, que no se había dado cuenta, había terminado hace ya años.

 

Serena dudó un momento si saludarlo o no, rehuyendo el momento en que tuviera que mirarlo y darse cuenta, como ya sabe en su interior, en esa pequeña parte que le pertenece sólo a ella y que no comparte con la princesa Serenity, que realmente, nunca, ha dejado de preguntarse: “¿Y si…?”

 

Hacía tiempo que tomo su decisión, el anillo que lleva en su dedo y la carpeta llena de proyectos para su boda daban fe de eso; pero esa pequeña y terca parte que siempre había sido totalmente de Serena Tsukino, sigue necesitándolo. No como se necesita el oxígeno o como se necesita la familia o el agua: lo necesita como se necesitan las tardes lluviosas en pijama, echa un ovillo en la cama. Lo necesita de vez en cuando, ya que existen cosas que cambian y otras que nunca lo hacen.

 

Y otras que nunca se repiten.

 

Agradece el sonido que emite su móvil, para así contestar la llamada y fijar la vista en otro lado, para salir de la pequeña cafetería y dejar el reencuentro para otro momento, para evitar que las miradas se reconozcan, para evitar que sea ahora él, quien le diga adiós.

 

Seiya la observa salir del lugar, llevándose el sonido de su voz. Por un momento acaricia la idea de ir tras ella, de decirle adiós adecuadamente y agradecerle por todo lo que le enseñó, pero entiende ahora, como no entendió hace años, que ya no queda siquiera un adiós para ellos, que las palabras que se dijeron eran las únicas que tenían que ser dichas. Y nada más.

 

La princesa siempre fue inalcanzable y él no fue más que un soñador.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo siempre sentimientos encontrados cuando se trata de este par y su futuro. Esta vez luego de leer a Sol, esto fue lo que las musas crearon. En lo personal me gustó pero no desesperen espero antes de terminar el año traer algo de este par donde todo termine bien para ellos.
> 
> Un agradecimiento especial a Sol que me permite ser una aprovechada.


End file.
